El cumpleaños de Sakura
by layla-.-the-strange
Summary: One-shot NaruSaku. Mundo ninja.


**El cumpleaños de Sakura****_**

_"Me he escabullido con todo el cuidado que he podido entre las sábanas para que no despertaras. Aunque parezca mentira viniendo de mí, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no conseguía dormir. Y no sé porqué, quizás sólo para ordenar mis ideas, me he puesto a escribir una carta que nunca tendrá un destino, simplemente como boceto de lo que debería ser capaz de decirte..._

Mañana es tu cumpleaños... el aniversario del día en que la más preciosa de las flores vio la luz en Konoha. Y yo, tonto de mí, no tengo ni un mísero detalle para regalarte. Busqué y busqué, pero nada me parecía suficiente para este día... no había nada que mereciese llamarse "tu regalo de cumpleaños", y el resultado de esto... me encuentro con las manos vacías, y tú seguro que esperas un buen regalo de mi parte. Un regalo que no llegará... Y es que cómo puedo comprarte flores, cuándo tú misma eres la más extraordinaria flor que puede existir? cómo comprarte un joya que pierda todo su brillo en comparación con tus ojos? Da igual lo que pensara, no había un posible regalo que superase al que tú me has dado...

Porque tú, mi dulce Sakura-chan... me lo has dado todo. Y ahora, escribiendo prácticamente a oscuras algo que ni siquiera tiene sentido... no puedo evitar sonreír e hincharme como un orgulloso pavo por poder decir "mi" Sakura-chan. "Mía"... no porque piense que me pertenezcas, sino porque ya no tengo ninguna duda de que es imposible que alguien más en todo el mundo sienta lo que yo siento por ti. Porque mi corazón te pertenece desde hace tanto que sería inútil recordar el tiempo en el que no fue así. E incluso sobre esto tengo dudas, porque creo que te amé antes incluso de conocerte.

La verdad, no podía dormir pensando en cómo he sido tan tonto de no comprarte al menos "algo"... imaginando lo mal que te sentirás por mi culpa al descubrir que yo, aquel que juró hacerte feliz a cualquier precio, no tengo un regalo en condiciones para ti. No quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar por tu mente... dios, qué estúpido he sido!

Te regalaría la luna y las estrellas si estuvieran a mi alcance... Y ahora que estoy en posición de poderte regalar Konoha entera si hiciera falta, es cuando me encuentro con las manos vacías ante ti. Las manos vacías y el corazón lleno... lleno a rebosar de todas las sensaciones que tú provocas en él.

Desde niños significabas una esperanza que guardaba con recelo en mi interior. El sueño de que el payaso de la clase pudiera ser alguien importante para la niña más bonita e inteligente. El sentirme identificado contigo, al verte más allá de esa fachada de fortaleza, como alguien vulnerable que también anhelaba con aceptada... Y más tarde formamos el equipo 7, y te convertiste en una de las primeras personas que sentí que en cierto modo me reconocían... una de las primeras que hacía que olvidara, al menos en parte, la soledad y desprecio que me envolvían.

Por extraño que parezca, sentí que las dificultades estrecharon más nuestro lazo... Como dicen, todo lo malo puede traer también algo bueno. Cuando volví a verte después de tanto tiempo, ni siquiera podía creer que consiguieras mantener el encanto que siempre tuviste... Era como si todo el sufrimiento que ambos guardábamos no te afectara en absoluto... siempre plantando cara a los problemas con una radiante sonrisa y una increíble fuerza, y esta vez no hablo sólo de la física.

Tu belleza está más allá de toda duda, nunca entendí a quienes decían que las más guapas eran Ino e Hinata, pensaba que estaban locos porque para mí, siempre has sido el más bello regalo para los ojos. Y no sólo para los ojos... Haces que todos mis sentidos palpiten... El suave tacto de tu piel y de tus sedosos cabellos... el fino aroma a flores de cerezo que emanas... la maravillosa visión de tu cara, tus preciosos ojos, tu perfecto cuerpo... tu sabor, ese dulce néctar que me has permitido probar de tus labios y de tu cuerpo que me vuelve loco... y el _sonido__ de tu voz, en cualquiera de sus formas, da igual que sea un grito o un susurro, viniendo de ti es lo más fascinante que podría escuchar... y cuando se trata de tus exquisitos gemidos, entre los que a veces pronuncias mi nombre, haces que me eleve hasta otra dimensión, realmente debe ser pecado sentir algo así. Pero si lo es, iré al infierno con mucho gusto, puedes creerme. Y ahora mismo, escuchar tu suave y rítima respiración mientras duermes frente a mí... ver como tu pecho sube y baja con cada nueva exhalación... tu rostro tan relajado mientras estás en lo que parece un apacible sueño... cómo me gustaría estar allí contigo! Pero si puede haber algo mejor que eso, es poder contemplarte así..._

Hace tiempo que lo pensé... lo increíble que me resulta poder mirarte abiertamente... no es algo que uno se plantee antes de tenerlo, pero ahora no cambiaría por nada el poderte mirar cuanto quiera sin tener que apartar la mirada para que no me descubras, no tener que preocuparme porque mis ojos reflejen mis sentimientos... mirarte, simplemente mirarte como mi corazón quiere que lo haga. Mirarte como el extraordinario tesoro que eres.

Sí, un tesoro. Para mí, no puede haber riqueza mayor... nada es comparable con lo que consigues en mí. Y por eso yo te querría hacer el _mejor__ regalo del mundo, si tal cosa existe. Y a falta de eso te regalaría todo lo que tengo... renunciaría a mi puesto de Hokage si tú me lo pidieras. Sería capaz de convertirme en un renegado sólo por un beso tuyo. Por un beso de esos jugosos labios a los que me he vuelto adicto... Sí, adicto, porque tú te has convertido en mi mayor vicio... mi droga. Esa droga que hace cada día más especial que el anterior, y que provoca que cada día quiera más y más... esa droga que tanto miedo me da alguna vez no tener cerca... porque no existiría rehabilitación para recuperarse de haberte tenido a mi lado y haberte perdido..._

Lo único que no puedo regalarte... es mi vida. Porque mi vida no es mía por propio derecho... sino porque tú me la diste. Sí, ése es el regalo que tú me hiciste y yo nunca podré superar. Es por ti por quien abro los ojos cada mañana, y si da la casualidad que esa noche te has quedado a dormir conmigo... la sensación de verte acurrucuada a mi lado al despertar es... sencillamente es la sensación más cálida del mundo. Tú me animaste en los malos momentos, siempre intentaste ayudarme, y yo te lo agradeceré eternamente... porque como ya deberías haber aprendido, lo importante no es la dimensión de lo que puedas hacer por una persona... sino tus sentimientos hacia él... Y ahora... ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo al saber cuáles son esos sentimientos... La verdad es que nunca me lo has dicho en voz _alta__, pero no hace falta, no digas nada... porque dices con la mirada más de lo que crees._

Tú quisiste ser fiel al que siempre soñaste que fuera tu destino, pero curiosamente el teatro de la vida cambia nuestros papeles sin previo aviso. Y ahora nos toca a nosotros... tú y yo... más allá de eso... todo es polvo que se escapa entre los dedos.

Ya no me quedan promesas que hacerte... sólo me queda cumplirlas, cumplirlas hasta el día en que mi alma se separe de mi cuerpo, y aun entonces esperará por la tuya para ser una sola hasta el fin de los días. No quiero meterte prisa, no quiero agobiarte... pero tú eres todas mis respuestas... eres todas mis razones...

Un día dije que el hogar de una persona es aquel en donde haya alguien que piense en ella... y si eso es verdad... tú no deberías separarte de mí un instante... porque tu sitio, tu hogar... sólo podría estar a mi lado...

Parece que me he relajado al escribir todo esto, es casi como si me quitara un peso de encima, pero nada comparado con cómo sería si fuera capaz de decírtelo en persona... Pero al fin creo que podré dormir... y aunque no pueda de todas formas mis brazos ya acusan el hueco que dejaste en ellos cuando dejé de abrazarte para levantarme, así que no tengo más remedio-"

Realmente se había quitado un peso de encima, porque en ese momento le venció el sueño, quedando profundamente dormido sobre la mesa.

Cuando llegó la mañana, el rubio se despertó de golpe, acusando las molestias típicas de haber dormido en esa posición. Entonces recordó porqué estaba allí, y levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Al ver la carta sobre la mesa, dio un suspiro de alivio. La escondió en un cajón y regresó a la cama junto a la pelirrosa, que se sacudió ligeramente al notar la diferencia de temperatura del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Hmmm- murmuró Sakura

-Perdona, no quería despertarte

-Estás helado...

-Es que llevo rato ya fuera de la cama... - ella abrió un poco los ojos y miró el reloj

-Es pronto... - tiró de la sábana dejando ver su cuerpo en ropa interior - Ven aquí

El kitsune sonrió y se abrazó a ella, que los tapó a ambos con la sábana.

-A ver si así entras en calor... – dijo Sakura, correspondiendo al abrazo del rubio.

-Tú siempre consigues que entre en calor... – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna dibujada en la cara

-¡Baka! – exclamó ella, sonrojada. Pero lejos de pegarle, se abrazó más a él y al poco suspiró - Me encanta estar así... - mientras cerraba perezosamente los ojos de nuevo

-Sakura-chan

-Hmmm - debatiéndose de nuevo entre estar dormida o despierta. Pero entonces un dedo hábil del chico recorrió con delicadeza el costado de la pelirrosa, algo que a ella la volvía loca, y él lo sabía muy bien, ya que lo hizo para conseguir su atención. Cosa que consiguió, porque ella abrió los ojos rápidamente

-Feliz cumpleaños - la kunoichi sonrió y lo besó con ternura

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que sonó el despertador, entonces ambos se levantaron y se prepararon para dirigirse a sus trabajos.

-Puedes tomarte el día libre, si quieres- concedió Naruto

-¡No! ¿Para qué quiero el día libre, si tú y todos los demás estáis ocupados? Además, ya lo celebraremos después... - guiñando un ojo. Él sólo asintió, pero en su cabeza seguía preocupado por el maldito regalo...

-Como yo saldré antes de trabajar, -comenzó a planear la chica- vendré a recoger mis cosas y me iré a cambiar a casa, ¿ok? ¿A qué hora me pasarás a buscar?

-Pues...- dijo pensativo- llego a casa a eso de las 7... en lo que me ducho y demás... a las 8 estoy en tu casa, ¿vale?

-Muy bien. – aceptó con una sonrisa- Entonces nos vemos luego. ¡Que pases un buen día! - lo besó en los labios y se separaron.

Cuando llegó la tarde, el rubio salió del trabajo y la única solución que se le ocurrió fue comprar un ramo de flores, al menos no se presentaría con las manos en los bolsillos. Y cuando se dirigía hacia su casa, un pensamiento lo asaltó: Sakura se habría pasado ya por ahí a por sus cosas... y no sería la primera vez que se molesta en recoger un poco las cosas del rubio... ¿y si había visto la carta? pensaría que era un estúpido, un cobarde un... perdedor.

Aceleró el paso y pronto llegó a su casa. Dejó las flores en la entrada para no olvidarse de cogerlas cuando saliera y se dirigió hacia la mesa de su habitación a toda velocidad. Abrió el cajón y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver allí la carta. Para evitarse más sustos así, sólo le quedaba deshacerse de ella, así que abrió más el cajón y agarró las hojas. Las puso frente a sí unos segundos y sonrió.

Naruto pensando: Cómo me gustaría que algún día supieras todo lo que está aquí escrito... - entonces llevó su mano al tirador del cajón para volver a cerrarlo, pero algo llamó su atención en el fondo del cajón... Era un papel... una especie de post-it. Intrigado, se inclinó para leer lo que tenía escrito...

_"Date la vuelta"_

Quedó shockeado unos segundos, sin ser capaz de moverse al reconocer en esas palabras la letra de la pelirrosa. Hasta que escuchó una voz que lo sacó del trance

-Es de mala educación no obedecer lo que nos dicen las notas – era la voz de Sakura, con un tinte irónico. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, que se giró por pura inercia. Ella lo miraba muy seria, y entonces... se echó a llorar, ante la atónita mirada del kitsune.

- ¿¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? - ella se secó un poco las lágrimas

-Sí... yo sólo es que... lo siento mucho, Naruto...

-¿Qué?- exclamó confundido- ¡Pero el que debería sentirlo soy yo! Soy un baka,¡ de veras! Perdóname...

-No Naruto.- negando con la cabeza- Lo siento... siento no habértelo dicho antes... - a él se le derretía hasta el alma de verla tan vulnerable en esos momentos

-Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada conmigo ¿entiendes? Nunca. - recordó lo que acababa de oír y le picó la curiosidad - Pero... ¿que me tenías que decir? - ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos muy seria, pero poco a poco formó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza

-Que no entiendo como mi corazón no ha explotado aún en mi pecho... de todo lo que te amo - el rubio la apretó contra sí

-Yo también te amo Sakura-chan... con todo mi ser - al rato se separó sonriendo - Espera un momento, tengo algo para ti - y se dirigió a la entrada a buscar las flores

-Ten... Ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero...

-¡Son preciosas!- interrumpió ella sonriendo- ¡Muchas gracias! - las olió un momento y luego se las tendió de nuevo al chico - ¿Puedes ponerlas en agua?

-¿No quieres ponerlas en tu casa?- preguntó Naruto, algo confundido

-No... no quiero que se estropeen... y "algo" me dice que no dormiré hoy allí... - él sonrió zorrunamente

-De acuerdo. Voy - y se dirigió a la cocina con las flores. Pasó por delante de la mesa y tomó la carta que escribió la noche anterior, para deshacerse de ella de una vez

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – gritó enfadada. El rubio se giró asustado por el tono de la chica - ¿Dónde crees que vas con mi regalo de cumpleaños?

-Pues... ¡a ponerlas en agua! Si me has dicho...

-¡No hablo de las flores, baka! - el kitsune se miró a las manos sin comprender. Primero vio las flores, y después...

-¿La carta? – preguntó extrañado. Ella asintió, sonriendo - No entiendo...

La pelirrosa se acercó y le quitó la carta de las manos. Él se encogió de hombros y fue a por algún recipiente en el que pudiera poner las flores. Cuando volvió unos minutos después, se encontró a la kunoichi sentada en la cama releyendo las hojas. Dejó las flores sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella

-Sakura-chan... ¿qué haces? Más valdría tirarla... - ella le echó una mirada asesina

-No bromees con eso

-¿Bromear? ¿Con qué?

-Con tirarla. No pienso tirarla jamás. Por que Naruto, querías hacerme el mejor regalo del mundo... y lo has hecho

-¿Esa carta que ni siquiera está terminada es el mejor regalo del mundo? – preguntó alzando una ceja, sin comprender. Ella deslizó las hojas hasta el final de la cama

-Esa carta es tu corazón, Naruto - sonrió - Es nuestra historia... y por eso no debe estar terminada. Es perfecta tal y como es... - él sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un suave beso... pero lo que no se esperó fue que los brazos de la pelirrosa lo rodearan con fuerza, haciendo más apasionado aquel beso. Hizo un poco de fuerza para atraerlo más hacia ella, quedando ella tumbada sobre la cama y él sobre ella, apoyando ambas manos en el mueble. Se fue a separar, pero los brazos de la kunoichi se lo impidieron, así que continuó besándola hasta que sintió como ella separaba una mano para quitarle la capa. Al comprender sus intenciones, él comenzó a deslizar sus besos por su cuello sensualmente.

-¿No se enfadará Ino por llegar tarde después de haberte preparado la fiesta?

-Pues que se enfade si quiere...- respondió ella- pero ahora mismo... tengo algo más importante entre manos - el rubio sonrió por el comentario y continuó.

...

Obviamente llegaron tarde a la fiesta, Ino se enfadó pero no le duró mucho...

Una semana después decidieron irse a vivir juntos, y en menos de un año finalmente se casaron.

Sakura cumplió lo que dijo, nunca tiró la carta, y la leyó cada día de su vida, y no hubo una sola vez que la leyera y no se dibujara una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios. Aunque ese día hubiera discutido con el rubio, eso no cambiaba.

...

Casi sesenta años después, un anciano recorría las calles de Konoha tranquilamente. A su paso todo el mundo lo saludaba amablemente. Todos parecían respetarlo y apreciarlo.

Cuando llegó a su destino, caminó entre fríos trozos de piedra, hasta que se detuvo frente a uno en concreto, y no pudo contener un suspiro.

-Hola de nuevo, mi amor. Hoy hace un mes que el destino decidió separarnos... Desgraciadamente tuviste que irte tú antes... Pero no será por mucho tiempo... yo ya estoy viejo y pronto nos reuniremos... Mientras tanto haré como tú siempre quisiste que hiciera, no me rendiré... aunque en el fondo de mi alma... deseo que mi hora llegue cuanto antes... - agachó la cabeza unos momentos, y entonces buscó entre sus ropas y sacó un viejo papel arrugado y medio roto.

-Y ahora, como te prometí que haría cada día... - se acomodó unas pequeñas gafas y fijó su vista en el papel, aunque ya podría decirlo de memoria... - _"Me he escabullido con todo el cuidado que he podido entre las sábanas para que no despertaras. Aunque parezca mentira viniendo de mí,..."_

_  
FIN


End file.
